ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Yasuhiro Takato
| birth_place = Okayama, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = | credits = | employer = Aoni Production | website = }} Yasuhiro Takato ( , born January 23, 1968 in Okayama) is a Japanese voice actor who works for Aoni Production. Filmography Television animation *''Captain Tsubasa'' (1983) - Jean *''Sailor Moon'' (1992) - Artemis *''Ping-Pong Club'' (1995) - Tanaka *''Digimon Adventure'' (1999) - Elecmon *''Hunter × Hunter'' (1999) - Shalnark *''One Piece'' (1999) - Buffalo / Butchie / Mr. 9 / Satori / Hotori / Kotori / Wanze / Aobire / Peterman / Bepo / Zepo *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002) - Kuzzey Buskirk / Romero Pal *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2003) - Mesopotamion Guy / Haou *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003) - Gluttony *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003) - Byonko *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (2005) - Hammer *''Kamisama Kazoku'' (2006) - Suguru *''Desert Punk'' (2007) - Haruo Kawaguchi *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (2009) - Gurd / Yamu *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' (2009) - Russia *''Digimon Xros Wars'' (2010) - IceDevimon *''Toriko'' (2011) - Cumin *''Meganebu'' (2013) - Kugishima Sachie *''World Trigger'' (2014) - Shōhei Kodera *''Maho Girls PreCure!'' (2016, eps. 1-26, 50) - Yamoh *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2016) - Botamo and Agu *''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters'' (2016) - Gomimon *''Boku no Hero Academia'' (2016) - Principal Nezu Unknown date *''GeGeGe no Kitarō (90s), Kuppa, Sara Kozo, Obariyon, Satori Animated film *Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (1991) - San Erg *''Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' (1993) - Artemis *''Sailor Moon S: The Movie'' (1994) - Artemis *''Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie'' (1995) - Artemis *''Tamagotchi Honto no Hanashi'' (1997, Short) - Tamagotchi Hoshi *''Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe'' (1999) - (Boy (A)) *''Kinnikuman Nisei: Muscle-Man Competition! Great War'' (2002) - El Kaerun *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Special Edition'' (2002-2003, TV Series) - Kuzzey Buskirk / Romero Pal *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Windmasters'' (2003) - Storm's Underling *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' (2005) - Gluttony *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006'' (2006) - Minion *''Dōbutsu no Mori'' (2006) - Saruo *''Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld'' (2007) - Devil Bat *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend'' (2008) - Soldier B *''GeGeGe no Kitaro: Nippon Bakuretsu!'' (2008) - Kasa-bake *''Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Spaceblazer'' (2009) - Guard B *''One Piece Film Strong World'' (2009) - Billy *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King'' (2010) - Soldier C *''Hetalia Axis Powers:Paint It, White!'' (2010) - Russia *''Tansuwarashi'' (2011, Short) - Jirokichi *''Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum'' (2013) - Gorgon's spell *''GAMBA'' (2015) - Bōbo *''Digimon Adventure tri.'' (2017) - Elecmon Video games *''Abalaburn'' as Pooly *''BS Zelda no Densetsu Inishie no Sekiban'' as Fortune Teller *''Crash Nitro Kart'' as Zem *''Ratchet & Clank'' as Big Al Tokusatsu *''Juukou B-Fighter'' (1995, TV Series) Garinezu / Ghost Kaijin Army *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' (1996, Episode: "Bad Wisdom, Merging Caution") - JJ Jetton **''Carranger vs. Ohranger'' (1997) - SS Sutatanzo *''Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger'' (2001, Episode: "Which is the Real One!?") - Copy Org *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (2004, 2 episodes) - Quotaian Dagonel *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' (2005, TV Series) - Heavenly Saint Raigel / Madou Priest Meemy *''Juuken Sentai Gekiranger'' (2007, Episode: "We Muni-Muni!") - Confrontation Beast Fox-Fist Tsuneki *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' (2008, Episode: "Friendship's Punch" Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast Straw Banki *''Kamen Rider W'' (2009-2010, TV Series) - Smilodon Dopant *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (2010, Episode: "Out of Control Gosei Power") - Totsneho Alien Fandaho of Nonsense *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (2011, Episode: "The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination") - Daiyarl *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' (2012, Episode: "An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth!") - Mushikagoloid *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (2013, Episode: "Vacance! The Eternal Holiday") - Debo Vaacance **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: Hundred Years After'' (2014) - Debo Natsudamonne *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis'' (2015) - Ganma Superior A *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' (2016, Episode: "Unhappy Camera") - as Jashinger *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'' (2018, Episode: "Love Is an Indispensable Part of Life") - Demeran Yatmis Dubbing roles Live-action *''Boy Meets World, Frankie Stichino *Jurassic World'' (2017 NTV edition), Mr. DNA *''Lost, Hugo ''Hurley Reyes Animation *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' - Badgerclops *''Monsters, Inc.'' - Thaddeus Bile *''Pucca'' - Garu / Dada *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' - Edward (Season 1-8) / Arthur (Season 7-8) / Ned *''Timon & Pumbaa'' - A Snobbish Elephant (one episode) References External links *Yashuro Takato at Hitoshi Doi's seiyū database * * Yasuhiro Takato at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database * Yasuhiro Takato at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Okayama Prefecture Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:Aoni Production Category:LGBT actors Category:LGBT voice actors